What We'd Do
by Silver Oblivion
Summary: [by Avery] What would we do to be successful? When we have a chance to be great, but lose it due to the pettiest of needs: money? When Kairi receives full tuition to Tsunaida Academy, a highend boarding school... what would she do to keep it?


_Yes, yes, so I'm writing again. You may blame my younger sister for this one. I work under the policy of "don't ask, don't tell." You don't ask what possessed me to write this, and I won't make up an idiot's excuse to tell you._

_As always, the characters contained within this story are the property of various corporations and companies, unless duly noted. The characters **Taiki Katsugawa** and **Akemi Katsugawa**, as well as this **story**, are (c) Avery Hawkins, 2006, and is not to be posted elsewhere without explicit permission of the author._

_Enjoy._

**Switching Sides  
01: ****Prologue**

It had been a long journey for all parties involved, and they were glad to see shore. Perhaps if it had been another day, another time, they would have cheered, but as it was they were all too exhausted to do anything more but smile in relief. Finally—they were home. They'd made it back… just in time.

_(switching.sides)_

"You know, I miss being a kid," Kairi remarked to Selphie.

"Hm?" the brown-haired girl questioned. "Why?"

"When we were kids, we played on that island all day," she answered dreamily, pointing to the island where a few children were playing. "Remember? We never had any responsibilities to worry about… never had to think about schooling or—or how much shanai powder Mother wanted from the market, or who was seeing whom and who we were going to marry… Nowadays it just seems like we don't have the time to think about anything else." She paused, glancing over at her friend and giving her a resigned look. "Mother's been talking to me about school, lately."

"Can we _not_ talk about that?" Selphie asked, clapping a hand to her forehead. "Man, my mom's been on the warpath, too."

"All I hear nowadays is 'Are you sure you did everything right?'" Kairi sighed. "She's so worried that I won't make it into any of the schools I want because of our trip last year to the outside islands…"

"Oh, yeah… you weren't here last year," Selphie realized, and Kairi nodded.

"I mean, I still did all the work, so I don't see where it would matter, but… she's worried." And it was nice of her to be so protective over a child that wasn't hers, but Kairi couldn't help but be at least a _little_ annoyed at the constant hassling. "And Taiki will be leaving for school this year, too."

"Yeah, he does, doesn't he?" Selphie realized, shaking her head. "Does he know where he's going yet?"

Kairi nodded. "He got accepted last night to the school on the main island."

"Yamamatsu?"

"That's the one. Everyone's really excited for him."

"Wasn't that one you wanted to go to?"

Kairi shrugged. "They have a boys' school and a girls'. So even if we _do_ end up going to the same place, it won't matter." Not to mention that Taiki was her friend—sure, it was bothersome at times to have to explain that no, they weren't really related, that Kairi had been unofficially adopted into the family, but he was still a good person to talk to, if a bit wild at times. "We're just wondering why _I_ haven't heard back yet…"

Selphie frowned slightly. "Hope you find out soon…"

"So where are you going, Selph?" Kairi asked, glancing down at her friend.

Selphie just smiled, adjusting her arms slightly so that a shadow fell over her face and she could look up to Kairi. "I found this place called Garden. It's all the way across the ocean, though… out on one of those really big islands."

Kairi smiled in return. "Hope you have fun."

"Oh, I will!"

Kairi laughed, but the decision was still lingering in the back of her mind. Even Selphie had figured out where to go… but she still had no clue. Just what was she going to do?

_(switching.sides)_

"Hey, Kai! You've got something!"

"Really?" Kairi blinked up from her book, glancing down into the yard. Taiki was standing there, waving a letter up at her. "What is it?"

"Letter from Tsunaida!"

Kairi hesitated only a moment—an instant later the book was falling to the window seat, and the girl was racing down the stairs and out the door. "Let me see!" she breathed, taking the letter from him. Tsunaida was one of those exclusive schools, located on one of the more sparsely-populated islands. It, too, had both a boys' school and a girls' school, and was known for the river running through the island that split the two. A natural barrier separating them, the students had come up with some of the most outlandish schemes to cross over—and some of them had even succeeded. Taiki had applied for the boys' school, but his application had been declined.

Kairi took a shuddering breath as she ran her thumb over the seal in the corner, wondering if she dared to open it. If Taiki hadn't made it in… what hope did she have?

"Go on, open it!" Tai urged, looking excited. "I bet you made it in…"

"But you didn't…" Kairi reminded him.

Tai just grinned, thumbing the collar of his shirt. "Ah, the boys' school just has higher standards than it does for the girls. I'm sure you're in."

"_Hey_!" Kairi protested, elbowing Tai with a giggle. "I'll have you know girls can do anything boys can!"

"I know, I know," laughed the dark-haired boy, pushing her back. "But someone's gotta get you to open that thing!"

Kairi just stuck her tongue out at him before breaking the seal on the envelope, pulling out the enclosed letter and reading aloud. "'_Here at Tsunaida Academy, we believe that a strong education provides the foundations for a better life, and we know you'd agree.'_"

"Blah, blah, blah…"

"—'_why we're proud to announce of your acceptance to our programs, funded by a full tuition scholarship_'!" As she approached the end of the sentence, Kairi's voice got higher with excitement, until she reached the end and looked up at her brother, smile wide on her face. "I did it! Tai, I'm in!"

"Congratulations!" Tai cheered, picking her up in a hug and spinning around once. "I told you you'd do it! And with a _scholarship_, even!" His voice was full of envy even as he grinned at her, though the smilewas genuine.

"It's all thanks to you," Kairi told him, hugging him back. "For helping me—"

"What was that I heard?"

Kairi turned, grinning again as she saw her mother standing in the doorway. "Mother! I got a letter from Tsunaida—they accepted me!"

"With a full scholarship, even!" declared Tai, sounding just as excited as she felt.

Akemi's eyes seemed to light up at the news, the woman crowing with delight. "Oh, I knew you could do it!" she laughed, moving forward to hug her "daughter." "Never any doubt in my mind!"

"I know, Mama." Kairi felt something drop from the packet in her hands, but she didn't really care as she hugged Akemi back. "And I did!" Finally, she'd found her place.

"…um. Hey, Kai?"

"Yeah, Tai?" Kairi responded automatically, pulling away and blinking at him. "What is it?"

"So…" Tai fidgeted, turning over a postcard (presumably from the letter) in his hands. "You're completely sure you want to go here?"

"Of course I am," Kairi blinked. "I doubt I'll get full tuition anywhere else… and Tsunaida is one of the best schools in the islands!" Why _wouldn't_ she want to go there?

"Well… I think there's a problem."

"What is it?" Kairi repeated, heart sinking.

Tai flipped around the postcard, both eyebrows raising in an apologetic look. "They're looking for a Kain Katsugawa…"

Kairi felt a sort of numbness spreading through her body as she leaned in, looking closer at the name and address.

_Tsunaida Academy  
Boys' Admission Centre_

"I guess you'll get to prove that girls can do anything guys can…"


End file.
